In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, carrier aggregation is used in order to increase the bandwidth, where the carrier aggregation comprises several operation modes such as intra-band continuous/non-contiguous carrier aggregation and inter-band carrier aggregation. Therefore, a receiver is required to support all the carrier aggregation operation modes. The receiver usually suffers from noise degradation when operating in some operation modes such as the non-contiguous carrier aggregation mode, a noise-cancellation technique is a good candidate to improve the performance by performing the noise cancellation upon the signal. Hence, a circuit design to satisfy the aforementioned requirements is an important topic.